vnsoccerfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Thủ môn
thumb|phải|220px|Một thủ môn ([[Richard Cullen|R. Cullen)]] Trong bóng đá, thủ môn là người đứng ở vị trí cuối cùng của hàng hậu vệ giữa hàng tấn công của đối phương và khung thành của đội mình. Vai trò chính của thủ môn là bảo vệ khung thành đội nhà và ngăn cản đối phương ghi bàn. Thủ môn là cầu thủ duy nhất trong đội được phép chạm bóng bằng tay và cánh tay trong trận đấu. Mỗi đội phải có một thủ môn trong cả trận đấu. Nếu thủ môn bị buộc phải rời sân do chấn thương hoặc đuổi khỏi sân, một cầu thủ khác phải trấn giữ khung thành, ngay cả khi đội bóng không còn thủ môn nào khác để thay thế hoặc/và đã sử dụng hết lần thay người. Thủ môn thường được viết tắt là TM trong tiếng Việt hoặc GK trong các trận đấu quốc tế (do chữ Goalkeeper trong tiếng Anh) trong danh sách ra sân, tường thuật trận đấu, và ghi chú trên TV. Trong tiếng Việt còn được gọi là thủ thành, người trấn giữ khung thành. Khi gắn số cho cầu thủ trong đội, nếu hệ thống số áo không được sử dụng, thì số 1 thường để dành cho thủ môn. Những ngoại lệ đặc biệt có Ubaldo Fillol, mặc số áo 5 và 7 tại Giải vô địch bóng đá thế giới 1978 và 1982. Lịch sử Bóng đá, cũng giống như nhiều môn thể thao khác, đã có rất nhiều thay đổi về chiến thuật, tạo ra một số vị trí và loại bỏ một số vị trí khác. Tuy nhiên, thủ môn là vị trí duy nhất không bao giờ thay đổi từ khi luật bóng đá ra đời. Mặc dù trong những ngày đầu tiên khi bóng đá còn chưa có tổ chức, tính hệ thống có giới hạn hoặc không tồn tại và ý tưởng chính là tất cả các cầu thủ trên sân cùng tấn công và cùng phòng thủ, thì nhiều đội cũng đã cắt cử một số thành viên chơi như một thủ môn. Những miêu tả đầu tiên về các đội bóng đá với cầu thủ có vị trí được Richard Mulcaster kể lại từ năm 1581, tuy nhiên, ông không nhắc đến thủ môn. Mãi đến năm 1602 thì Cornish Hurling mới nhắc đến việc bảo vệ gôn. Theo Carew: "họ cắm hai bụi cây xuống đất, cách nhau khoảng tám hoặc mười foot; và đối diện nó, cách đó khoảng 200 hay 240 feet, và họ gọi là "gôn". Một trong hay cái này được chọn bằng rút thăm cho một bên, còn phía kia cho đối thủ. Tại đó họ phân cho người bảo vệ, hai người cản ném tốt nhất" Những miêu tả về việc ghi bàn có trong văn học Anh từ thế kỷ thứ mười sáu, ví dụ trong vở kịch The Blind Beggar of Bethnal Green (Tên ăn xin mù của Bethnal Green) của John Day (diễn vào khoảng 1600; xuất bản vào 1659): "Tôi sẽ ghi bàn tại trò camp-ball" (một loại bóng đá cực kỳ bạo lực, phổ biến ở Đông Anglia). Cũng trong một bài thơ vào năm 1613, Michael Drayton đã nói rằng "when the Ball to throw, And drive it to the Gole, in squadrons forth they goe". Dường như chắc chắn rằng bất cứ trò chơi nào có khung thành, là ở đó một loại thủ môn cũng phải tồn tại. David Wedderburn đã nói đến từ "giữ gôn" vào năm 1633 (tuy nhiên, nó không đồng nghĩa với cách gọi ngày nay. Vì thủ môn là một vị trí cố định trên sân còn "giữ gôn" thì bất cứ ai đứng gần khung thành cũng có thể làm nhiệm vụ này; ông ta đã dùng từ Latinh "metum" có nghĩa là vật đánh dấu đoạn cuối của một cuộc đua ngựa). Ban đầu, thủ môn thường chơi giữa 2 cột gôn và có rất ít sự linh hoạt, trừ khi họ cản phá cú sút của đối phương. Sau nhiều năm, do sự thay đổi về cách thức và phương pháp thi đấu, thủ môn bắt đầu có vai trò tích cực hơn trong trận đấu. Luật chơi nguyên thủy cho phép thủ môn cầm bóng tại phần sân nhà của đội mình. Nó đã được xem lại vào năm 1912, hạn chế sử dụng tay chỉ tại vòng cấm địa và khung thành. Vào năm 1992, Hội đồng Thế giới đã thay đổi luật bóng đá trong đó có cả sự thay đổi đối với vị trí thủ môn. Đáng chú ý là luật chuyền về, cấm thủ môn cầm bóng bằng tay khi nhận một đường chuyền về của đồng đội được thực hiện không phải bằng đầu, vai hoặc ngực. Do đó, tất cả các thủ môn cần phải luyện tập khả năng khống chế bóng bằng chân của mình. Vị trí chung và kỹ thuật chơi Vị trí thủ môn là vị trí đặc biệt nhất trên sân. Không giống như các cầu thủ khác, thủ môn có quyền đụng banh bằng bất cứ bộ phận nào của cơ thể miễn là họ đứng trong vòng cấm địa, ở ngoài vòng đó, thủ môn không được phép dùng tay hoặc cánh tay để chơi bóng. Mặc dù thủ môn có một số đặc quyền trong luật bóng đá, họ cũng vẫn phải tuân theo cùng luật lệ như tất cả các cầu thủ khác. Thủ môn ảnh hưởng đến lối chơi và tấn công Thủ môn không bị yêu cầu phải ở trong vòng cấm địa. Họ có thể chơi ở bất cứ đâu trên sân, và họ thường đóng vai trò là một hậu vệ tăng cường trong một số tình huống của trận đấu. Các thủ môn René Higuita của Colombia, Jorge Campos của Mexico và Bruce Grobbelaar của Liverpool là những thủ môn có đôi chân khá điêu luyện và họ thường chơi ở phía khu cấm địa. Một số thủ môn thậm chí còn ghi bàn; một số thủ môn đã ghi bàn bằng cách lao lên cuối sân của đối phương để tạo ra lợi thế về số cầu thủ. Kiểu lao lên này rất mạo hiểm, và chỉ thường thực hiện vào cuối trận, để ghi bàn vào những phút cuối khi đội nhà của thủ môn đó bị thiếu người (và chỉ khi cách biệt về tỷ số là không quan trọng). Kiểu chơi này hiếm khi thành công, mặc dù đã có những thủ môn như Michelangelo Rampulla, Jens Lehmann, Peter Schmeichel, Mart Poom, Marco Amelia, Andrés Palop, Brad Friedel, Massimo Taibi và Mark Crossley đã ghi bàn từ những tình huống như thế. Trong một số tình huống thậm chí còn hiếm hơn, thủ môn có thể ghi bàn từ pha phát bóng mà không hề lường trước, khi trái bóng bay đập đất khiến cho thủ môn đối phương không thể chụp được bóng. Paul Robinson và Pat Jennings đều đã ghi bàn trong những tình huống như vậy, và cũng thật trùng hợp là họ đều chơi cho Spurs. Một trường hợp khác xảy ra tại trận bán kết giải Seagames 2003 giữa hai đội Việt Nam và Malaysia, thủ môn Syamsuri Mustafa của Malaysia cũng ghi 1 bàn thắng từ pha phát bóng ở vòng cấm sân nhà. Những thủ môn khác cũng trở nên nổi tiếng với những quả đá phạt; ví dụ, thủ môn José Luis Chilavert là thủ môn duy nhất từ trước tới nay ghi được một cú hat trick (3 bàn trong 1 trận đấu), đều bằng các cú đá penalty. Anh cũng là một chuyên gia đá phạt. Fabio Dos Santos của đội Đồng Tâm Long An trở thành thủ môn đầu tiên ghi bàn ở AFC Champion league . Rogério Ceni đã ghi rất nhiều bàn thắng, tổng cộng 75 lần (tính đến ngày 16 tháng 8 năm 2007) bằng những quả đá phạt trực tiếp và đá penaltyThe World's most successful goalscoring Goalkeepers of all time, IFFHS, October 23, 2006. Dụng cụ và quần áo Thủ môn phải mặc áo phân biệt hoàn toàn so với các cầu thủ khác và trọng tài, vì đây là quy định của FIFA. Một số thủ môn rất dễ nhận ra vì cách ăn mặc của họ, như Lev Yashin, có tên thân mật là "Nhện Đen" vì bộ đồ toàn màu đen của anh, hoặc Jorge Campos, nổi tiếng vì bộ áo thi đấu màu mè. Quần áo thủ môn thường màu xanh lá cây hoặc vàng sáng. Phần lớn thủ môn cũng đeo găng tay thủ môn để tăng độ dính với quả bóng, và để bảo vệ họ khỏi bị thương. Hiện nay có những loại găng tay được thiết kế để chống chấn thương như trật ngón tay. Việc đeo găng không bắt buộc, tuy nhiên do tính ma sát khi chụp nên hiếm khi thủ môn ra sân mà không có nó trong những trận đấu chuyên nghiệp. Tuy nhiên họ có thể bỏ nó trong loạt sút luân lưu. Petr Cech mang một miếng bảo vệ đầu sau khi bị nứt sọ trong Giải Ngoại hạng Anh, sau khi va chạm với Steven Hunt trong trận đấu với Reading F.C. Kỷ lục Thủ thành đắt giá nhất từng được mua bởi một câu lạc bộ Anh là Craig Gordon, ký hợp đồng với Sunderland A.F.C. từ câu lạc bộ Heart of Midlothian của Scotland vào ngày 7 tháng 8 năm 2007 với giá 9 triệu bảng Anh. Anh cũng là cầu thủ đắt giá thứ ba mọi thời đại sau Gianluigi Buffon (£30 triệu bảng đến Juventus từ Parma) và Antonio Peruzzi (£10,5 triệu bảng từ Juventus đến Internazionale). Những thủ môn nổi tiếng Các cuộc bình chọn của IFFHS Sau đây là 20 thủ môn xuất sắc nhất theo cuộc bình chọn của IFFHS (Hiệp hội Lịch sử và Thống kê bóng đá Thế giới) cho danh hiệu "Thủ môn Xuất sắc nhất thế kỉ 20"The World's best Goalkeeper of the 20th Century, poll by the IFFHS - www.iffhs.de - truy cập ngày 29 tháng 10, 2006. thumb|125px|Lev Yashin thumb|125px|Ubaldo Fillol # Lev Yashin # Gordon Banks # Peter Schmeichel # Dino Zoff # Sepp Maier # Ricardo Zamora # José Luis Chilavert # Peter Shilton # František Plánička # Amadeo Carrizo # Gilmar dos Santos Neves # Ladislao Mazurkiewicz # Pat Jennings # Ubaldo Fillol # Antonio Carbajal # Jean-Marie Pfaff # Rinat Dasaev # Gyula Grosics # Ray Clemence # Walter Zenga Thủ môn Xuất sắc nhất thế giới của IFFHS Sau đây là danh sách thủ môn được IFFHS chọn mỗi năm từ năm 1987 để làm "Thủ môn xuất sắc nhất Thế giới"IFFHS' World's Best Goalkeeper of the Year - by José Luis Pierrend, RSSSF - retrieved October 2006.. {| |- style="vertical-align: top;" | * 1987 - Jean-Marie Pfaff * 1988 - Rinat Dasaev * 1989 - Walter Zenga * 1990 - Walter Zenga * 1991 - Walter Zenga * 1992 - Peter Schmeichel * 1993 - Peter Schmeichel * 1994 - Michel Preud'Homme * 1995 - José Luis Chilavert * 1996 - Andreas Köpke | * 1997 - José Luis Chilavert * 1998 - José Luis Chilavert * 1999 - Oliver Kahn * 2000 - Fabien Barthez * 2001 - Oliver Kahn * 2002 - Oliver Kahn * 2003 - Gianluigi Buffon * 2004 - Gianluigi Buffon * 2005 - Petr Čech * 2006 - Gianluigi Buffon * 2007 - Gianluigi Buffon * 2008 - Iker Casillas * 2009 - Iker Casillas Văn hóa đại chúng Trong bộ phim võ thuật/hài Đội bóng Thiếu Lâm của Hồng Kông, các cầu thủ của "Đội quỷ" đã tiêm thuốc của Mỹ để cho họ có sức mạnh siêu nhân và cả tốc độ. Thủ môn của họ rất nhanh và có bàn tay cực mạnh có thể đánh gãy cả thanh sắt của khung thành. Anh ta là người duy nhất có thể bảo vệ khung thành khỏi cú đá cực mạnh "Thiên thiết cước" của "Đội bóng Thiếu lâm", người có thể đá bay một lon bia qua tường. Tham khảo Liên kết ngoài * Goalkeeping tips with clips at jbgoalkeeping.com * Polski portal bramkarski / Polish goalkeeper community * Positions guide: Goalkeeper at BBC * http://www.theglovebag.com The Glove Bag * Goalkeeper fitness and training tips at keeper-skool.com Thể loại:Các vị trí trong bóng đá an:Portero (fútbol) ms:Penjaga gol (bola sepak) bn:গোলরক্ষক br:Diwaller-palioù ca:Porter (futbol) cs:Fotbalový brankář da:Målmand (fodbold) et:Väravavaht (jalgpall) el:Τερματοφύλακας en:Goalkeeper (association football) es:Guardameta (fútbol) eu:Atezain (futbola) fa:دروازه‌بان (فوتبال) fr:Gardien de but (football) hr:Nogometni vratar it:Portiere (calcio) ka:მეკარე (ფეხბურთი) lv:Vārtsargs (futbols) mt:Gowlkiper (futbol) mr:गोलरक्षक (फुटबॉल) nl:Doelman (voetbal) ja:ゴールキーパー (サッカー) ro:Portar (fotbal) ru:Вратарь (футбол) sr:Голман у фудбалу sh:Fudbalski golman sv:Fotbollsmålvakt uk:Воротар (футбол) vls:Keeper